fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Soul Saver
Kirby: Soul Saver is the newest installment in the Kirby series, breaking away from the engine and graphics of the last three titles and reintroducing gameplay similar to that of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, with exploring large overworlds and collection as it's main gameplay themes. The collection gameplay also ties into the game's plot and setting, which involves all Dream Land's souls being taken into the Ghost Realm with Kirby and Ribbon teaming up to gather them back. Gameplay Kirby: Soul Saver plays alike traditional Kirby games, specifically Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, with it having a strong empathsis on exploring large levels and finding secrets as opposed to more linear installments. Although the game includes only 6 levels to play, each of these levels are very expansive and mazelike, containing various treasures and secrets, but most importantly Dream Souls. A total of 150 Dream Souls are hidden away throughout the game and by collecting 100 out of 150 both Kirby and Ribbon will be able to leave the Ghost Realm. Upon defeating a boss a new level is unlocked, each level has their own respective boss and while not all bosses or levels are needed to be bested to enter Dream Land, having more levels open mean more Dream Souls become available for collection. As expected, the titular Kirby is able to inhale enemies and objects before spitting them out as projectiles for basic combat, or he can choose to swallow and ultimately defeat them. By swallowing certain enemies Kirby will gain Copy Abilities with the ability he gains depending on what was swallowed, every copy ability replaces Kirby's inhale with other techniques more suited for combat. Kirby can also sacrifice his current Copy Ability to summon a Helper; an enemy that grants the ability sacrificed, now aiding Kirby by using the ability's moveset to combat other enemies. Up to three Helpers can be active at once and upon losing all their health they are defeated, helpers can also change their ability by touching any sort of Copy Essence weather it be Kirby's discarded abilities or a Copy Pedestal. If there are Helpers present, another player can take control of one, meaning up to three other players are able to play the game. Should another player stray offscreen they will not be warped back to Kirby but instead a splitscreen will be created for them to explore the vast level separately. To compliment the ability to separate, each player can also warp to another player by calling them on their Cell Phone with no cost, allowing players to get back together even after separating. Via a Warp Pedestal, Kirby and his helpers can return to the Dream Gate, which essensily acts as the game's HUB where levels can be accessed. As more Dream Souls have been obtained, new level gates will also be unlocked for acsess with each level requiring a determined amount of Dream Souls to enter. The Dream Gate also contains various rooms, one such room can be decorated with Treasure, furniture found in Treasure Chests scattered throughout levels, there are also glowing Copy Trophies that can be collected and taken to the Dream Gate to have their respective abilities added to the Copy Ability Hall. As a way to increase the game's difficulty, Guarding and Dodging has been removed entirely to put more empathsis on ability reliance. Along with this the new Air Gauge is introduced, serving as a way to limit Kirby's once endless ability to fly. Whilst floating, the Air Gauge will go down at a moderate pace and once it runs out of air Kirby will be forced to halt floating and fall. Copy Abilities that allow other methods of flight also use the air gauge as well. Fortunately, air supply can be replenished by touching Bubbles, which restore a great amount of air. Helpers do not have Air Gauges, instead having a limited amount of jumps that in total equals the height Kirby himself can achieve. There are also sections in the game too distant for Kirby to fly across, so Ribbon will happily assist him in flight. These sections act as shooters but do not scroll, allowing the player to move around and explore for themselves to find souls. Ribbon has her own moveset and is considered a Copy Ability, one that shoots high ranged crystal shards at enemies. Ribbon sections are indicated with the gap crossed being darker than most gaps, these sections end when Kirby lands on terrain not included in Ribbon sections. Any helpers entering a Ribbon section will turn into Fairies, with the exact moveset as Ribbon herself. Amiibo function as they to in Kirby: Planet Robobot, granting Kirby certain Copy Abilities related to the Amiibo tapped. Each Amiibo can only be tapped once per day and all Amiibo grant Kirby and ability weather it be a specific or random one. If an Amiibo is tapped while a player is on standby for a Helper to be created, that Amiibo's helper will be summoned. Plot It was yet another happy day in Dream Land, today Kirby was unsurprisingly asleep beneath a tree as Ribbon was admiring the land's whimsical scenery, all the while Adeline was painting the slumbering Kirby. Suddenly however, a strange halo-shaped figure loomed over the sky casting darkness upon the land, this disturbed Ribbon as she tapped Kirby awake, the duo were mystified by this strange otherworldly halo, Adeline however didn't seem to notice a thing. Just as Ribbon flew closer to get a better look at the halo a void appeared inside of it and to the horror of both Kirby and Ribbon, all the souls of Dream Land began to be drawn into the void, including them. Fortunately for Kirby he was able to hang onto a branch as he was pulled in, as Adeline looked from her canvas she saw the void and was pulled in without realizing what was happening, Ribbon was next and as she fell into the void Kirby in futile attempt reached out to her but ended up being pulled in with her. The duo then woke up in a strange ghostly place, full of ghosts and spirits all around; this was surely the creepy Ghost Realm. In the distance nearby Kirby spotted one of Dream Land's souls and ran over to embrace it, but the soul was absorbed into Kirby's body. Ribbon followed up with another soul she had found and Kirby took it, both knew what they needed to do: save all of Dream Land's souls and return to Dream Land. With that Kirby starts towards a gloomy path of souls in search of more souls, with Ribbon following behind. This path acts as a tutorial, explaining how the game's key mechanics work and includes a Ribbon section. Near the end of that section Kirby and Ribbon almost reach the end of the light trail when a mysterious angel appears, she introduces herself as Tenshi and explains how "she has finally found a pure soul" labeling him as a pure but stupid child, she completely disregards Ribbon however before attempting to take Kirby's soul. After defeating Tenshi she admits to Kirby being strong and that she'll "check up on him later", before disappearing. The duo then congratulate each other as they reach the Dream Gate, the purgatorial center of the Soul World, and with that their soul saving adventure begins. As Kirby and Ribbon venture, they come across Tenshi once again as she promised, Tenshi comments that Kirby is a fool for trying to brave the Ghost World and it will only lead to failure in the end, so she may as well end their adventure now. After a slightly harder battle, the duo best her once again. Kirby and Ribbon bump into Tenshi for the second time, she notices however that Kirby has gathered a considerate amount of souls compared to the last encounter. Tenshi then comments about how she thinks Kirby can handle the Ghost World, but then asks if he "can handle this" before attacking. While still not too difficult, Tenshi's tactics definitely improved. On the third encounter, instead of running into Tenshi, she comes for the duo stating that the world needs the souls Kirby has been "stealing", and with a sense of justice attacks. Although Kirby and Ribbon beat Tenshi once again, they find themselves more concerned about her and her possible intentions. With the forth encounter Tenshi explains to the duo how chaotic and selfish the world is, exclaiming what it needs truly is absolute and perfect unity. Although puzzled with her mentality, Kirby and Ribbon have no chance to react as a level battle occurs, but the duo manage to beat Tenshi. Come the fifth encounter Tenshi appears on her own, explaining that her "master" can sense the massive amounts of perfect souls and is "ready". Without hesitation Kirby and Ribbon fight back, and reign victorious, but not without a sense of dread about the whole situation. With the sixth and final encounter Tenshi seems more focused and calm, saying that the duo have almost "captured" all of the perfect souls and proclaims that this is her last chance. A difficult then occurs but Tenshi is much to her misfortune defeated, bursting into angelic light. Modes Story The game's main story mode, including all mechanics discussed in the former section. Characters Copy Abilities There are currently a total of 24 Copy Abilities with 20 returning and 4 new. It is unknown if any more will be announced. Click on a copy ability to see it's moveset Unlisted *'Ribbon' *Shield *Shadow *Suplex *Lava Helpers Each copy ability when sacrificed summons it's corresponding Helper regardless of what enemy or method the ability was copied. The helpers are... Items Collectible Object Treasures Extra items sometimes found within Treasure Chests, while not required to progress or get 100% they can be used to decorate the Time Traveler's main room. Levels Enemies Most basic enemies now appear ghost-like ingame to match the theme, this is purely atheistic and doesn't affect their behavior. New Enemies Returning Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses Story Mode Amiibo Category:Super Gamer